


Rosy Cheeks and Oozing Smiles

by zenonaa



Series: TogaFuka Week 2015 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Togafuka Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“With the kind of life that I have led for the majority of my existence, including those of my infant years, this doesn’t come naturally to me. It shouldn’t be unexpected after growing up in an environment where emotional ties were looked down upon and exploited.”</p><p>Then she had gone and proven that love didn’t always make someone weaker. Quite the opposite. Love had given Touko strength, in fact, especially in Towa City and thereafter.</p><p>Togami gets used to expressing affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosy Cheeks and Oozing Smiles

Approximately one and a half months had passed since Byakuya Togami started dating Touko Fukawa, though someone like her would have jotted down the exact date and time in a notebook and framed it with an inky heart. What he could remember was that it had been a Monday night when she sat next to him on a sofa in the lounge of the Future Foundation’s main building and he kissed her lips that were a distracting wet that a nearby lamp’s light hit at an agreeable angle. Not that the kiss was a momentary lapse in concentration or boredom’s whim. No. He couldn’t pinpoint the precise moment that held on one side of it a time when he never considered kissing her and on the other the afterwards when the thought passed his mind more than once. Like while he lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, and whenever Touko flitted in and out of his vision like their first few experimental kisses.

Byakuya pulled back. The darkness masking his vision lifted as he opened his eyes and his bedroom bloomed into view. Touko sat opposite him on the bed, facing him with her legs crossed over like his were. Their fingers were meshed together and both of them had clammy skin. He disentangled their hands and rested his forearms onto his thighs, shuffling back a little to remove himself from the sultry air that had formed around their kiss.

Going by Touko’s rosy cheeks and oozing smile, she had created the moisture that almost glued them together.

“H-How was that?” she asked, clasping her hands together over her heart. Her wide eyes sought an answer so he exhaled slowly and dragged his hand through his hair. Stray hairs flopped forward, toward his face.

“... It was fine,” he replied, and his voice came out slightly hoarse. He tasted his lips with a swipe of his tongue not swift enough to go unnoticed. Touko’s grin widened. His brow creased as he swirled the saliva puddle in his mouth. A few seconds later, he swallowed. “Strawberry.”

“Y-Yes! That’s the flavour of my lip gloss,” she said excitedly.

“Why does it need a flavour? It’s not like I’m going to be eating your lips.”

Touko glanced away and smirked. “Not yet.”

Byakuya’s eyebrows shot up.

“What?” he said.

She looked back at him, letting the corners of her mouth wilt. “Maybe we could try some other kisses, Byakuya?”

The lack of an honorific resonated.

He straightened up and coughed into his knuckles. “Yes, I suppose that we could explore a few alternatives to keep things interesting. What do you suggest?”

“We could french kiss,” she said, her smile tentatively restored.

“French kiss,” Byakuya repeated with a frown. He raised a hand to adjust the position of his glasses before remembering that both of them had set their eyewear down on the bedside table five minutes ago. “I don’t recall learning about a kiss native to that country...”

Then again, his experience in this sort of thing came only from her. Not from his parents and certainly not from school. He only remembered seeing his parents together in the same room once. They never dated either. His father donated sperm that impregnated selected women across the globe and one of them had been his mother. It involved no dating at all. Just standardised tests and health checks.

From the information that Byakuya had gleaned from those who worked for the Togami Family until their deaths, his father very likely wouldn’t have approved of Byakuya opting to have children with one woman nor would he have liked his son marrying for a reason not strictly related to the future of the Togami Conglomerate. A year ago, Byakuya would have shared his sentiments, but a gradual change since came over him that his former classmates supported.

“Someone as intelligent as you will master it quickly,” she promised. She leaned forward and set a hand down in front of her. Her lips stretched into a smile that once annoyed him, lengthening as she crawled closer. Correction: that sliver of a smirk still annoyed him, or at least it evoked a similar emotion, or some kind of emotion, yet he watched as her lips rose to hover a breath away from his own. “You just need... to open your mouth...”

Touko ignited a kiss with warm lips and lifted her hands to cradle his cheeks. Byakuya grabbed onto her upper arms as she slumped forward, like she might fall further into him otherwise and smash into pieces. He helped her move onto his lap without breaking the kiss and keeping his hands where they were, he relaxed out of his surprise and closed his eyes. Her legs wrapped around him and clenched. Their noses bumped. Both of them paused for a moment as if waiting for something to happen. All they heard was their breathing, though, so they continued. They tilted their heads and sprinkled the other’s lips with kisses, ones that were light and curious, for they were at that early stage where each kiss felt unfamiliar.

Byakuya slipped his hands below her armpits and slid his palms down to her hips. Meanwhile, Touko’s fingers pattered up to his hair, becoming entangled in it like fish that had swum into a net but instead of trying to escape back into the ocean, she curled her digits in woven blond.

Renewed kisses grew sporadic as their lips stayed in contact for longer. Touko shifted closer and cracked her mouth ajar, sticking out her tongue and lightly licking at his lips. Byakuya just needed to open his mouth, that was what she informed him at the beginning of this session, so he parted his lips.

Her tongue darted in and she flicked the tip of it against his tongue. He tensed. She jerked her head back.

“D-Don’t you like it?” she asked, her breath hot on his lips.

“Let’s try again.” Byakuya fitted her chin between his thumb and index finger and closed the small space that separated their lips. His tongue glided over to hers, brushing past initially and then exchanging deliberate touches. Keeping his tongue soft, he rolled the tip of it around the tip of hers before retreating back to his mouth.

Touko murmured vibrations against his lips as she released his hair and dropped her arms to his shoulders, crossing them over behind his neck in a loose hug. Put crudely, the two of them were simply alternating whose mouths they waggled their tongues in, snapping the air with breathy moans and sharp sucks, but Byakuya was a sophisticated man so he thought of it as an intimate kiss.

Though with how Makoto reacted when he walked in on them kissing intimately a week later, it was like they had been been conducting a less modest activity.

Neither of them realised the intrusion at first, far too engrossed to pay mind to the rest of Byakuya’s office beyond his chair and desk. After a quick lunch with Yasuhiro and Aoi in the cafeteria, they withdrew to somewhere more private to discuss the rehabilitation of the self-proclaimed Warriors of Hope. Touko wafted over to his desk and as Byakuya sipped coffee, she relayed information to him regarding recent process, as she was more involved with the department responsible than he was. When she fell silent, he set down his cup and made eye contact that pulled her onto his lap.

“We’re at work,” he remembered saying as she loosened his tie and though his fingers curled around her wrists, he didn’t attempt to stop her.

Her hands shook as she removed their glasses. He heard them clonk onto the desk.

“Everyone else is still eating lunch,” came Touko’s retort and she flashed her teeth in a crescent that tasted faintly of shoyu soup. She wiggled forward, rubbing against his crotch and catching in her mouth the gasp that this elicited from him. He dropped his hands to her waist and let his office fall into darkness.

Only a minute could have passed before the door creaked open. Makoto shouted out in surprise, throwing his arms up and spilling most of the papers that he had been carrying. His exclamation shattered their concentration into shards of ice as cold as the shiver that shot up Byakuya’s spine.

“Naegi!” said Touko, whipping her head around. She clung tighter to Byakuya’s shoulders. “W-What...?”

“Fukawa-san! I-I just-!” Makoto gulped down the rest of his yell, stood rigid just inside the room and unable to move his legs in the same way that Byakuya’s arms had frozen around Touko. His gaze flickered between them, between Byakuya and Touko who was seated on Byakuya’s lap, straddling him.

Byakuya’s tone was sharp. “Close the door!”

“O-Of course.” Makoto bent down to gather up the papers by his feet. For every two sheets that he picked up, he accidentally let one loose. When he had got all of them, he rose, reached a hand behind him and pushed the door shut.

“I meant with you on the other side!” said Byakuya, cheeks burning.

“R-Right! I’m sorry!” said Makoto, unable to look away for some inane reason as he groped for the door handle. The pile of papers pinned against his chest by his arm crumpled. “Togami-kun. I... I have some paperwork that you need to sign. That’s why I came here. I didn’t know-!”

“Get out!”

“I’ll drop them off later!” Makoto promised, finally finding the handle and wrenching the door open.

The door slammed shut after him. Its echo receded into a buzz that rang in Byakuya’s ears.

“Naegi has a lot of nerve,” said Touko. She put her glasses back on and glared at the door as if it was Makoto’s accomplice. “He didn’t even bother knocking...”

For all they knew, he did.

Byakuya tweaked his collar, his neck as uncomfortably hot as his face. “Perhaps we should postpone this until we’re back at the apartments.”

Touko turned back to him with sagging shoulders. “Must we?”

“We’re supposed to be working,” Byakuya reminded her. He fixed his tie and hoped that the flush of colour on his face would dissipate before his meeting with some higher ups scheduled straight after lunch.

“Don’t you find this more... exhilerating?” she asked coyly. She dragged a thumb down his chest and twiddled one of his shirt’s buttons.

His breathing hitched but only for a moment. Byakuya eyed her thumb. “Not when we get caught.”

“What about before then?”

Her thumb climbed back up and reaching the knot of his tie, tucked inside a loose fist.

“Displays of that nature belong somewhere more private,” he said, making eye contact. “Like... in the bedroom, for example.”

“What about holding hands?” she said with a slight tilt of her head. “Does that have to be in there too or can we do it here?”

Touko shuffled back and took hold of his hands. She glided her fingers through the gaps between his fingers. Going by her rosy cheeks and oozing smile, she had created the moisture that almost glued them together.

“Is... this acceptable?” she asked quietly, peering down at their collaborated fists.

Byakuya followed her gaze and twitched his fingers inward to prevent them from growing too stiff.

“It’s fine,” he said.

“I mean when we’re with other people,” she clarified. “Is it... acceptable then? Or are you too embarrassed still...?”

He shot a glare at her. “Of course I’m not embarrassed. Everyone knows that we are in at least some sort of relationship. I made sure to tell them as such soon after we got together so they wouldn’t annoy us with needless questions.”

“You never hold hands when we’re not alone,” she pointed out. She gave his hands a soft squeeze.

His glare cooled then hardened. He couldn’t answer straight away. “Don’t misunderstand. I’m not ‘embarrassed’ because of you. After all, you’re the only person that I have deemed worthy of building this kind of emotional bond with, which means you have met my requirements and that is an impressive feat because I only accept the very best. The fault isn’t on your part whatsoever.”

Touko looked up from their hands and studied his face, curious.

“I’m still adapting to this change,” he elaborated. He stroked his thumbs in circles against her skin. “With the kind of life that I have led for the majority of my existence, including those of my infant years, this doesn’t come naturally to me. It shouldn’t be unexpected after growing up in an environment where emotional ties were looked down upon and exploited.”

Then she had gone and proven that love didn’t always make someone weaker. Quite the opposite. Love had given Touko strength, in fact, especially in Towa City and thereafter.

Her smile rekindled. “I understand.”

And she did. She really did. They kissed again and returned to the cafeteria, holding hands this time. Yasuhiro and Aoi were still there and had since been joined by Kyouko. As Byakuya and Touko drew closer to their table, each carrying a cup of tea, all eyes fell onto the couple.

“Togami-kun. Fukawa-san,” greeted Kyouko, less obvious than Yasuhiro and Aoi in looking at Touko’s and Byakuya’s hands. “I thought you had already eaten.”

Byakuya sat down. Touko claimed the chair beside him.

“Yes, but there is still some time left before we have to work again so we decided to bless you with our company,” explained Byakuya, and he now basked in the attention.

Kyouko tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “... I see.”

* * *

“Four kings,” said Yasuhiro with his chin thrust forward and his grin gratingly wide.

Everyone was sat around a black coffee table in Touko’s apartment, playing a card game called Cheat which Aoi, Komaru and Makoto struggled to fare well in with their earnest faces. On the flipside, Touko, Byakuya and Kyouko focused on each other in the pursuit of victory, having taught themselves from a young age how to read other people’s emotions and mask their own, and Yasuhiro teetered somewhere between those two extremes. Where exactly was hard to say.

Komaru plucked a card out of her hand, about to play it facedown on the table.

Byakuya flung up his hand before she could play her card. “Four kings?”

“Four kings,” Yasuhiro confirmed. He rubbed his index finger against the underside of his nose. “The number after three but before five, ‘right?”

“I’m calling cheat on that,” said Byakuya.

Yasuhiro blinked, hesitating for a long enough time that Byakuya expected him to toss his hand onto the table in defeat like a sore loser. To everyone’s surprise, Yasuhiro cracked a grin and proceeded to flip over the four kings that he had put down.

“No,” said Byakuya. He tossed his final card onto the table. “I don’t believe this...”

“Read it and weep, Togami-chi,” replied Yasuhiro with great satisfaction. “Four kings, just like I said.”

“That means Kirigiri-san lied just now,” remarked Komaru, lifting a finger.

Kyouko shrugged.

“It also means Togami-kun has to add all the cards in the pile to his hand,” said Makoto. He scratched the back of his neck and offered his friend a small smile. “Sorry, Togami-kun...”

“Your condolences are unnecessary,” said Byakuya with a sour expression, and he reluctantly began to collect the debris that his decision had generated. “I’ve started over in worse situations. Like a phoenix, I will rise again but unlike them, I’m no myth.”

Komaru was trying not to laugh. “Do games usually go like this with you guys?”

Aoi hunched her shoulders and said from behind her fan of playing cards, “At least we’re not playing Monopoly this time...”

Yasuhiro straightened up and folded his arms over his chest.

“Don’t say it with that kind of face, Asahina-chi. Monopoly’s a great game, ‘right?” Yasuhiro turned to Touko. “Hey, Fukawa-chi, you wouldn’t happen to have that here, would you? If you do, dibs on the hat piece.”

“We’re not playing Monopoly,” said Aoi before anyone had time to take in their next breath.

Komaru directed her eyes onto Aoi. “What’s wrong with Monopoly? Is it because it takes a really long time to finish?”

It was evident from everyone’s faces that no one was in any rush to explain, which only meant that Komaru wanted to be told the reason even more. She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

Yasuhiro tried for a reassuring grin. “No one will be allowed to offer any real life services in exchange for money this time. I promise.”

“You were the one doing it,” Aoi reminded him.

“Not just me. Remember? When Fukawa-chi was nearly bankrupt, she offered Togami-chi a-”

Kyouko cleared her throat.

“I don’t have that game anyway,” said Touko after an awkward pause. “I don’t have any board games...”

Yasuhiro waved a hand. “Then we’ll just have to continue this one. Come on, Fukawa-chi, it’s your go now.”

Touko set down a queen that no one questioned and the game continued. While Komaru inspected her hand, lips contorted in thought, Touko glanced at Byakuya who was sorting through his earnings from his previous round. She met his eyes and bobbed up to peck him on the cheek.

Aoi gasped as Touko sat back down. All eyes flitted from Byakuya to Touko and then back to Byakuya, who was staring at Touko with a hint of teeth showing.

A wave of heat spread across his features. No one said anything for ten seconds.

“You okay there, Togami-chi?” asked Yasuhiro, his initial shock supplanted by concern. He watched Byakuya touch a hand to where Touko had kissed him. “You’ve gone a bit red... there.”

Yasuhiro gestured toward the entirety of his own face.

“Should he be going that colour?” asked Komaru anxiously with her fist against her mouth.

“Maybe we should get back to the game,” said Makoto. Kyouko looked away from Byakuya and nodded.

Byakuya swept his gaze across the faces surrounding him. He furrowed his brow and turned his head, cupping Touko’s chin in his hand and leaning into another kiss. Not an intimate one but a chaste one, on the lips.

This time, the silence lasted twenty seconds.

“I think it’s sweet,” said Aoi once they separated, because no one else seemed like they planned to say anything, but even she had nothing to say when Byakuya and Touko eventually kissed at the wedding altar.

And as Byakuya walked down the aisle with his wife, hand in hand, Touko wearing a princess wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline, he admitted to himself that though Touko’s cheeks were rosy and her smile oozed, he had created some of the moisture that almost glued them together.

 


End file.
